The Elven Revolution
The Elven Revolution A Fanfiction by Bananazilla the Telepath Prologue THE DARK SORCERER LOOKED OFF THE CLIFF AT THE SETTING SUN AHEAD, HIS LONG BLACK CLOAK BLOWING IN THE SOFT BREEZE. '''The waves crashed against the beach below. The sorcerer looked behind himself--towering crystal towers forming big cities inhabited by hundreds of elves. "They think their world is so perfect," the sorcerer whispered in the wind spitefully. "They think change will never happen--they are not ready for a revolution. They are not ready for me." The sorcerer waved his pale hands through the air, slicing through the wind in elegant strokes. The winds became violently powerful, knocking many elves around off their feet. Darkness invaded the sky, turning the beautiful sunset into a rainy and windy, foggy black storm. The sorcerer levitated into the air, hovering above the helpless elves. Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed, echoing off the tall crystal buildings of the city. Many buildings collapsed and fell in flames. "Now kneel before your leader!" the sorcerer commanded. "I am Grandmaster Thunder Frost, and I am your king now! You will serve ME!" "If you think you are so strong, you magical freak, why don't you prove it to us?" an elf asked. "A brave soul, you are. I thought I already had," he pointed around to the dark skies. "What is your name?" "Brian Racker," the brave elf asked. "And I am willing to fight you, to save my--" "What was that you said?" Thunder Frost asked. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of me torturing you." Thunder Frost laughed and put his palm into a fist, and Brian Racker exploded in fiery flames. "Now that is how you prove an example. See me elves! If any think they can stop me, they will meet an even worse fate than Mr. Racker." Some elves tried to object, and they met a swift death at the hands of Thunder Frost. The rest of the gathered elves obeyed, and he shaped them into his mighty army, and destroyed the Council, taking over most of the Elven world. He built himself a palace and ruled the Elven world with a nasty attitude and a spoiled quick-temper. This was the start of a revolution. Who is Thunder Frost, you must ask? Where does he fit in our story? Well, he is the grandfather of King Fury. But this was a long, long, time ago. Chronicle One '''"WINTER SOLSTICE FROST!" The familiar voice of Apollo, my twin brother, echoed through the palace to the next floor. I glared down the spiralling staircase. He was waiting for me there. I didn't want to go and talk to him since I was busy enough already. Nevertheless, I walked down the staircase calmly. "Yes?" "Sheesh! What took you so long, sis?" Apollo asked. "You've got a letter!" Apollo was slightly tan, with light blue eyes like mine and spiky short light blonde hair that looked like his hair was yellow. He was taller than me, and rather skinny, too. He was wearing his favorite splotching team's official T-shirt and ripped jeans--his normal attire. For a prince, he wasn't so good-looking, in my opinion. I was slightly tan but on the more pale side, with light blue eyes like my brother's and soft wavy long white hair that came down slightly past my shoulders, and was considered short for my age. I was wearing a fuzzy white scarf that was wrapped around my neck tightly, multiple crystal necklaces that shimmered in the sunlight, a white comfy tank-top and a furry white jacket over it. I had black leggings with denim shorts over, and all of it was new and in pristine condition. I was a princess--would I not take advantage of it? "Let me see it, then," I said sweetly. I snatched it from his hands. I read the envelope. To Miss Winter Frost The Palace of Frost From the Council of Vengeance There was no where on the envelope where it addressed who it was from, but I ripped open the letter anyway. And what I found inside surprised me. Dear Her Majesty, The Council of Vengeance humbly requests your attendance at the Assembly of Blaze being held tomorrow evening at 9:00 PM. We would be delighted to enjoy your presence there, as this Assembly will address all initiation wishes. We will warn you that denial of our offer, we will not be pleased. We expect a returning note of your decision by tonight. Thank you and have a wonderful day! "Freaky," I said. "What are you going to do about it?" Apollo asked after he had read it as well. "What else?" I asked with a wild look in my eye and a wide smile on my face. "I'm needed, I won't neglect my royal duties." "Wait, are you actually going to do this?" Apollo asked. "I mean, it's not really your think to be remotely adventurous...at all." I scowled. "Of course. I want to do this--I'm going to do this." I walked up the stairs, him following close behind. "Now, if you'd excuse me, brother, I believe I have a meeting I need to prepare for." Chronicle Two 'I HAD BEEN WAITING ALL DAY FOR 9 PM, AND THE TIME HAD FINALLY COME. ' I walked out of the palace, and through the royal gardens that had amazing giant plants that grew all over. I finally exited the garden, and saw a big tree with no leaves upon its shriveled branches. I didn't know where to go, but I had a feeling it had something to do with the tree. I walked over and leaned against it. Just from teh contact, blackness enveloped me and I was sucked into an endless abyss of darkness, until I was somehow pulled out into shining light. I was in a large conference room, a big round long table in front of me. I was on my back, helpless. A cloaked figure with green glowing eyes smiled down at me. "We are so happy you were able to join us this fateful evening, Princess. Come, and take a seat. We have much to discuss." I sat down and looked down the rest of the table. No one else was there. "Will be talking alone tonight?" I asked. "Oh, of course not," the cloaked figure said. "They were just waiting for your arrival." All of the chairs were now filled with cloaked figures with glowing eyes. The candles on teh table lit to an eerie glow, emitting a dark feeling about the meeting. The first cloaked figure sat down at last and put his hands on the table. "Hello there, fellow Council of Vengeance members," he looked at me. "Our first order of business is something we must discuss now. As you know, we have a guest attending our meeting tonight. Princess Winter Solstice Frost--I, Javarya, Leader of the Council of Vengeance, officially propose to you an offer. An offer of initiation. Yes, Princess, we would be delighted for you to join our ranks. What do you think?"Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:Future Category:Endless War Series Category:WIP